


Ice's Secret

by Koiia



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koiia/pseuds/Koiia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice walks in on Grizz and decides to help him out</p><p> <br/>(both parts sexually explicit)<br/>(based in the same timeline as Grizz's Secret)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Bears based on the designs on Moosoppart from tumblr/ )  
> ***Requested by manofthehause***  
> Based in the same timeline as Grizz's Secret either before or after, whichever works for you
> 
> This was hot and fun to write so I hope yall like it.

Ice stood in the kitchen in apron readying the meals for his brothers. Not much was going through his head at the moment. Yesterday they had all stayed up watching actions movies. They all got movies from the rental shop but Grizz asserted his authority and the trio winded up watching whatever Grizz wanted. It was annoying but he was the oldest and they would just have to put up with it until one of them challenged him...which was not encouraged. 

 

"Mmm something smells good, Ice." Panda lifted his nose in the air and let out a breath. He sat down and continued to play with his phone. Ice turned around and placed a plate in front of Panda. Panda looked at the contents and licked his lips before digging in. Ice went back to cooking the food. 

He set Grizz's plate down, then his own. He sat down and it was then he realized that Grizz wasn't at the table. He is usually the first one in the kitchen when Ice starts cooking. 

Ice took off his apron and replaced it with his Jacket. He walked down the hall and when he got to Grizz's door he was going to open it. But something seemed a bit off so he knocked first.   
"Huh? Wh-who is it?"  
"Ice Bear."  
"Oh uh... hahaha hold on. I'm coming. Just uhhhhhh wait there. Whoa!" CRASH! 

Ice became alarmed at the crash and opened Grizz's door to see him toppled over his bed. Pants around his ankles. Phone blaring what looked like something no child should ever see. Ice put two and two together and blushed. He put his hands over his eyes and struggled to grab the door knob.   
"Food is ready." With that Ice closed the bedroom door and walked back to his seat at the table and ate his food with mechanical movements. 

 

"Everything ok Ice?"  
"Hm?" Ice looked up he had completely forgot Panda was across from him. Ice nodded and placed both their plates in the sink. Grizz came out and apologized for being late to breakfast and sat down. It seemed he hadn't realize that Ice knew what he was doing. Clueless Grizz.

Ice couldn't look at Grizz at the moment. 

 

"Hey. I got a text from Chloe. She said she couldn't leave campus for lunch." Panda showed Grizz and Ice the text. Grizz brushed it off.  
"Then let's just go to her campus. They have a cafe there right?"  
"Yeah I think so."  
"Alright! Then let's go!"

\--------

 

The brothers went to the college and sat at a table in the cafe. Chloe came in and looked for them. Grizz waved her down and she hurried over.  
"Hey guys. You didn't have to come."  
"Are you kidding? Like we'd miss a lunch date with you."

They ate pizza since that was readily available and cheap. Grizz however ate more than the other three. It wasn't unusual because Grizz always ate more than the other two. But he ate with a ravenous look on his face. He wanted more and more and more.   
Ice seemed to notice this. He acted a bit weird and checked his phone from time to time and looked around before returning to his food. 

Panda eagerly shared his photo's with Chloe about where they had gone and encouraged Chloe to go with them next time they went on a day trip. Chloe happily agreed and reminded them that she would have to talk to her parents first. They laughed and joked around until Chloe's break was over. They offered to walk her back to class and she couldn't say no. 

They went down the hallway and as they turned these two guys bumped into Chloe. She apologized and the two guys were ready to apologize as well but Grizz snapped at them.  
"Why don't you two watch where you're going?"  
"Hey buddy just calm down we were going to ap-"  
"I'm not your buddy! Apologize to Chloe."

Chloe got infront of Grizz putting her hands up to stop him from escalating.  
"Grizz calm down. It's ok."  
"Yeah dude. What's your problem?It was an accident."

Grizz grunted and it didn't look like he was going to calm down. Panda and Ice took Grizz's arm and took him away apologizing to the two guys and Chloe as Grizz continued to glare those random guys down. When they got him out of sight they let him go.  
  
"Grizz what's wrong?"  
"What do you mean? Those jerks totally bumped into Chloe."  
"They were going to apologize and you just snapped at them." Panda continued to tell off Grizz and Ice nodded in agreement. But this only seemed to piss Grizz off.   
  
"Look i'm going to the store. I'll meet you two at home."

Ice and Panda watched as Grizz walked off. 

 

"He seems really angry." Panda stated. "Ice you should talk to him tonight."

Panda didn't want to deal with Grizz. It annoyed him when Grizz acted like this so putting Ice on it was a better option to him.

\--------

Ice sat on the couch watching t.v, a nature channel. Ice couldn't get today's events out of his head. What happened this morning wasn't the first time. It was normal for a man to pleasure himself every once in a while, heck, everyday if he wanted. But Grizz did it multiple times a day. At least three times. That along with his aggressive behavior made it clear to Ice that something was going on with the eldest brother.

He looked at the Calendar June 10th. It all made since considering the time of year for Grizz. Grizz was probably in his room now.

Ice knocked on his door.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can Ice come in?"  
  
"Sure."

Ice went in and saw Grizz sitting on his bed biting his lip and cursing under his breath. He sat up once Ice got close.   
  
"What's up bruh? Something wrong?" Grizz asked. Ice shook his head and got on his knees in front of Grizz. Grizz was a bit confused and asked what Ice was doing. 

"Ice is here to help you...with your problem."  
  
"W-what problem? I don't have a problem."  
  
 *******

"Man!" 

Grizz stood with his pants down by his ankles. His hips bucked vigorously. His hands had a tight grip on Ice's hair as he length was penetrating Ice's mouth over and over. Ice had his eyes closed shut and his knees placed firmly on the ground. His hands placed on Grizz's hips.

Grizz let Ice go and watched as Ice continued at the same speed Grizz made him. Ice sucked deep on Grizz's length.  He sucked to the tip and let go with a pop that made Grizz roll his eyes. Ice brought his hands to Grizz's base and jerked him furiously. Grizz took in a deep breath and forced Ice's mouth back on him. Grizz shifted his legs a bit and thrusted fast into Ice's mouth. He was very rough with Ice's head but he didn't care in this moment. Ice gave himself to Grizz to hopefully take this edge off. Ice could deal with it.

 

Grizz stood Ice up and bent him over the bed and wasted no time before inserting himself into Ice. Lucky for him Grizz was nice and lubed up or else it would've been more painful than it was.   
Ice bit his sleeve as Grizz thrusted into him. 

Grizz leaned a bit and held Ice's head down. Pressing his face against the sheets. Ice bit down on his sleeve and he couldn't help moaning as Grizz eventually hit his spot. He had to be careful not to be too loud Panda's room was next to Grizz's and the last thing he wanted was to have Panda come check on them. He was able to turn his head, even though Grizz had his head in a firm grip, and tell Grizz to finish.  
Grizz smirked and said he was almost done. 

He turned Ice on his back and got on him in missionary. He placed one of Ice's legs over his shoulder and began thrusting deeper. Ice's face was red and he covered his mouth to muffle his moans. Grizz smiled and removed his hands. He leaned forward as far as he could and placed his arm behind Ice's neck and brought their faces together.   
"You're so cute ,Ice." Grizz loved Ice's glazed over face. Ice kept eye contact as best as he could but it felt so good having Grizz inside of him his eyes rolled back. 

The two men did not know what to do with themselves. Grizz drew close to climax and thrusted slower but going in deeper. Without warning he pulled out and shot his seed onto Ice. Ice opened his eyes and breathed deeply as his lips and cheeks and shirt were stained.   
  
Grizz sat up and covered his face. His head felt dizzy from that climax. He was back to normal it seemed. With a big grin he gripped Ice's erection and began to pump him. Ice placed his hands firmly on Grizz's wrist.  
"I can return the favor little man. Look how messy you got. You hate it but you love it don't you. Let's how messy you can make yourself."

Ice arched his back and lifted up his hips a bit as Grizz jerked him off. Grizz used his other hand and placed to of his fingers in Ice's mouth to suck on. It amused him how willing Ice was to this. Ice bit down on Grizz's fingers and came onto his shirt and on Grizz's hands. It was more than he thought would come out. Grizz laughed in amazement.

Ice sat up and used a nearby shirt to wipe Grizz's cum off his face.   
"Sorry sorry. I guess I got carried away haha."

Ice smiled back and after they got dressed Ice gathered the dirty shirts and his own cum stained shirt and left. He closed the door and turned around to face Panda.  
  
"Grizz seemed happy. Did you talk to him?"  
  
Ice stood their blankly for a few seconds. He knew he wasn't going to admit to what he just did with Grizz so he nodded.   
  
"Great. I knew you could do it Ice."

Ice nodded and walked on. He opened the refrigerator door and walked in.

 

What he was going to do for the rest of June?


	2. Grizz wrecks Ice Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice has to deal with Grizz being clingy for a couple more days/weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready

Grizz's aggression went down now that Ice had volunteer himself so Grizz could release his frustrations when he needed to. Despite the fact that Grizz was only doing this because it was his time of the year Ice enjoyed it and would secretly miss it when it was over. 

Ice stood in the mirror of the bathroom. He had just gotten out of the shower and he looked at the scratch on his back. It didn't hurt...anymore, but it would take a while to fade away since his skin was so pale. 

There was a knock on the bathroom door and Panda opened it. "Are you almost done? Movie night is about to begin. I made a poll and people are saying that action movies are a good stay in movie night idea. If Grizz sees we're screwed again so i'm going to delete." Ice nodded. He wasn't trying to marathon Bond spy type movies. They were good movies but a bit repetitive after awhile. That didn't stop him from imagining being a spy though.

He slipped on his change of clothes and went out into the living room and his two brothers called out for him. He sat down and checked out the array of movies. He shuffled through them until he found the ones he had picked. Both artistic type movies aka foreign films. The brothers began to talk...more like argue on who got to see their movie first. Grizz pulled out the spinner chart, Ice and Panda looked at each other in annoyance. Not this again.  
  
"Look Grizz we can watch ONE of your movies first, then me and Ice will just rock, paper, scissors for it."  
"Ice Bear agrees."  
"...I guess. Fair is fair I suppose." Grizz snickered and popped his movie into the dvd player.  

He sat back down on the couch next to Ice. He leaned his arm and back against the arm of the couch. The movie started and immediately the movie title exploded on screen. Panda passed down the popcorn and Grizz dug in. Despite Ice and Panda's distaste in wanting to watch this action movie they became enthralled with it. Grizz actually picked a good one this time. They had to make popcorn runs multiple times because Grizz couldn't control his appetite. 

\--------

Once the movie was over it was clear they wanted to watch the next installment. But if they did then Grizz would win and they would be stuck watching adventure movies all night. Ice and Panda did rock paper scissors and Ice won. He popped in his movie and the orchestral music kicked in and a red balloon floated across a gray sky.

"Why did you pick one we couldn't understand...well I mean you can understand it but we can't." Panda complained. He snapped a picture of the dvd box and posted it. He then snapped a selfie of him and his brothers and posted it. People were susceptible to adorable pictures of brothers. The more likes the better.

After 30 minutes it was clear that this movie was having its effect on the trio. Ice looked to his right to see that Panda had slumped over on the couch sleeping. A line of drool half way down his chin, his phone threatening to slip from his hand as it dangled off the side of the couch. He figured this would happen but he was still happy that a movie he picked was getting shown. He looked to his left to see Grizz tapping his hand on the arm of the couch. He was looking at the screen but it was clear his mind was elsewhere.   
  
"More popcorn?" Ice Bear asked. Hoping to distract Grizz from whatever was on his mind.

"Huh? Oh sure." 

Ice was going to reach for the bowl but Grizz grabbed his hand. Ice looked up at him a bit confused. Grizz laughed nervously.   
  
"Hey Ice...do you mind helping me out?"  
  
Ice looked at his hand...then back at their sleeping brother.   
  
"Not in front of Panda."  
  
"I know. I just want you to touch it is all. We don't have to do anything extreme...just..." As Grizz said this he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his member. It stood straight up and already precum appeared. Ice looked at it, then to Panda, and lastly Grizz. Grizz leaned in with puckered lips. "Please lil bro? It would be a big help. It'll be quick."

Ice got his hand free and reached for Grizz's hard on. Grizz leaned back and relaxed. Ice moved his hand rhythmically up and down. Ice looked over to see if Panda was still sleeping. Grizz placed his hand on Ice's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll keep my eye on him."

Ice fixed his position so he faced the t.v again but kept his hand in constant movement. Grizz got his phone and started going through it. No doubt looking at pictures. Ice sat stiff, a bit nervous about the situation. He wouldn't mind doing it but the chance of getting caught went up drastically. Ice felt Grizz didn't care, he just had to get rid of this "itch". Ice watched the screen his movie wasn't interesting in terms of action but dialogue. 

Ice noticed that Grizz bucked his hips and he looked to see that his hand was moving very fast, pumping him. He looked at his brother's face. Ice looked back at Panda before turning his full attention to Grizz, now using both hands to pump Grizz. Grizz smiled and placed a hand on Ice's back. Grizz got harder in Ice's hands and he could feel a slight beating. He brought his mouth over the tip and licked it rhythmically. Grizz fisted Ice's jacket and held back the urge to force himself all the way into Ice's mouth. 

Grizz grunted and moved Ice away, grabbing the bowl in his place he placed it over his length and came into it. Ice watched as it spurted out hitting the bowl. 

Grizz sighed and looked at Ice. He laughed nervously and handed him the bowl. "I didn't want to cum in your mouth and if I came on your face it would be all suspicious so..."

Ice stood up and went into the kitchen to clean the bowl and pop another bag of popcorn. As he did this he heard the t.v get louder and it was clear that Grizz had changed the movie out. Panda seemed to wake up as well and he had a one sided argument with Grizz about the movie that he picked and how it was his turn. Ice smiled to himself.

________

The next day was pretty normal. The morning went as usual, they went out with Chloe to the fair at the park, then they went out for lunch, then they went home and went about their business. Panda and Grizz were on the laptop in Panda's room surfing up new things to buy on a shopping site. Grizz found a hat with clapping hand attachments and one of those drinker hats, Panda looked everywhere for the new miki-chan body pillow after Grizz ruined his last one. 

Ice readied their dinner but had a hard time deciding what they should have. He remembered a dish he saw on a competitive cooking channel and wanted to make it. He placed his hand on his chin. He went into his room and took off his jacket and shirt and put on his apron and knives. He was going to cook the best thing ever even if it wasn't an exact replica. It would have an Ice Bear flare to it. He went to the cabinets to grab some pots. 

Panda came running out waving his phone in the air. Ice watched as Panda nearly tripped over his shoes and go for the door.   
  
"Ice.I'mgoingoutbecauseChloesaidshehadamiki-chancharmthatshedidn'twantsoIhavetogonowbeforeherparentstrytosellitsoIwillbehomelater~BYE!" 

Ice waved and said bye before continuing collecting the items. It wasn't surprising that Ice knew what Panda said over his slurred words. 

Ice began cutting up some vegetables. He heard footsteps behind him. "Hey Ice..." It was Grizz of course. "I found this cool axe online. I know you're attached to the one you have bu-"  
"Ice Bear wouldn't mind another axe."  
"Great. Now I can get free shipping."

Ice dropped the veggies into the pot. He couldn't remember the last time he pulled out an axe but with two maybe he could carry one around for when he needed to put someone in check. He shivered as something cold ran down his spine. He couldn't turn around because his hips were pressed up against the counter. He felt Grizz's breath on his ear as he laughed.   
"Ice Bear is cooking." Ice said, even though he knew that it wouldn't matter to Grizz this point in time.

Grizz only nodded and kissed the back of Ice Bear's neck. He moved his hands along Ice Bear's hips and thighs and brought them up to run down his arms. Grizz began grinding his pelvis on Ice's bottom. Ice found it hard to cut what he needed to and placed his hands on the counter. Grizz wrapped his arms around Ice's waist and to keep him still as he dry humped him. The idea of it was hot but this friction would only frustrate Grizz. Ice found himself breathing deeply a little. He felt himself get excited.He placed his hands on Grizz's forearms firmly.  
  
"Ice Bear needs to make dinner."  
"I've held back all day. Now we're alone and I my patience is gone." Grizz bit down on Ice's bare shoulders. Ice wished he had kept his shirt on. He didn't know what he was thinking then.

Ice unzipped his jeans and pulled them down. "We should hurry before Panda gets back."  
"Ok." Grizz sounded excited. 

He unzipped his pants and began jerking his hard on a bit. Ice got on his knees and began to suck him off. Grizz leaned his head back in pleasure. Even though he was enjoying this he stopped Ice. He stood Ice up and backed him up until he was forced to sit on the edge of the sink. Ice was heavy but the counter could hold him. He blushed as Grizz moved his legs to spread them. Grizz got on his knees and began licking at Ice's member. Ice was pleasantly surprised. This was the first time Grizz had sucked him off since Ice volunteered himself to help Grizz through his 'season'. 

Ice's legs shook and he placed them on Grizz's shoulders. He leaned back and placed his hand at his mouth but didn't cover it. His back arched at the wave of pleasure down at his groin. He looked at Grizz and placed a hand on Grizz's head encouraging him to bob his head a bit deeper onto his length. 

"You're sho chute." Grizz said as best he could with Ice in his mouth. The vibrations caused a shiver to go up Ice's spine. Grizz licked along Ice's base and around the tip before kissing it. He stood up and Ice leaned forward placing his hands on Grizz's shirt. Ice looked up, Grizz looked tall in this position. Ice reached around himself to untie the apron but Grizz stopped him.  
"No, leave it on. It's nice."

Ice tilted his head but followed Grizz's wishes. Grizz placed to fingers against Ice's lips and he opened his mouth and took them in. He got them nice and wet. Grizz had to contain himself. He brought his now wet fingers and rubbed them around Ice's ass. He then brought his length up to it and pushed the tip in until he couldn't see it. Ice leaned back his head now touching the window. Grizz's became half lidded as he focused on where him and Ice were connected. Grizz gripped both of Ice's legs and brought himself forward and watched as his length went deeper and deeper into his brother. Grizz let out a deep breath and looked up at Ice's face. 

When their pelvis' touched Grizz was all the way in. Ice moaned once Grizz was inside of him, right up against him. Grizz pulled out a little and rammed himself back in. Ice let out a moan like yelp. They both looked at each other and blushed.   
"Whoa." Grizz's eyes were wise in amazement. He had not hurt Ice make that sound. Perhaps it was because they were truly alone in the house or he was in such a position it was impossible not hit his spot. Either way Grizz wanted to hear more of it. 

He began thrusting deep and hard, not fast. Him and Ice grunted. For some reason now it felt amazing doing this. Ice couldn't contain himself and usually he was the one who was level headed. He brought his hand up and Grizz leaned his head forward and bit Ice's fingers. He held them in his mouth and continued his thrust. Ice didn't try to yank his fingers from Grizz's teeth. He sort of liked it. 

Grizz brought himself closer and wrapped his arms around Ice's waist and brought him off the counter. Ice's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting to be lifted up. His feet touched the ground and Grizz began to kiss him. They kissed passionately letting their tongues mush against each other. They were both hungry for more. Ice turned around gripping the counter. Grizz lined himself and pushed himself back into Ice Bear. This position was definitely Grizz's favorite. Ice looked out the window and lowered his upper body best he could. He did not want to be seen and he was too deep in the throws of this passion to suggest the move away. Grizz must've read his mind because he did the exact opposite and placed his hands on Ice's shoulders and moved his upper body up.

Grizz then moved his hands to where the knot was on Ice's apron and gripped it, kinda using it as a leash to keep Ice pressed up against his waist. He began thrusting fast, a clear slapping sound could be heard which Grizz found hot. Ice's grunts turned into moans. Ice shook his head. There was no way it felt could feel this good. 

"Are you keeping an eye out for Panpan? Wouldn't want him coming in on us."

Ice shot up and looked out the window. He had no way of knowing when Panda was going to come home. Grizz of course knew because he told Panda to text him when he was on his way home. Ice placed his hands against the window but his eyes wouldn't allow him to focus on what he needed to. Grizz would slow down then speed up sporadically.   
  
"What would Panpan say?" Grizz laughed. He brought one hand off the apron's knot and gripped Ice's length. Ice yelped at the unexpected pressure on his hard on. Grizz timed his thrust so when he thrusted forward Ice went went him. Grizz's thrust and his hand mirrored each other so there was no split second dull moment for Ice. Ice leaned down holding onto the sink faucet. His face was so red and now he only wanted to cum. This pleasure was too much.  
  
"I'm almost there Ice."

Grizz lifted Ice's legs and held it while he thrusted harder. Ice brought his hand back and held onto Grizz's forearm almost as if it was Grizz that had Ice's wrist pinned.   
  
"I'm gonna cum Ice." Grizz's voice was low and deep his carefree self disappeared for a moment. Ice couldn't meet his eyes but nodded. 

Ice lowered his leg and gripped the sink faucet harder. He began moving his hips on his own against Grizz. Grizz would continue to pump Ice Bear's length.  Both of their voices rang in the room.

Grizz thrusted very hard a few times and came inside of Ice. Him being in so deep for so long caused Ice to moan out and he too came. His seed spilling out into the sink. Ice opened his eyes to watch his mess his eyes glistened as if the adrenaline and pleasure caught up to his body. Grizz pulled out and Ice knelt to the floor as Grizz's seed spilled out of him. Ice Bear did not like this mess. He had lost his composure but had enjoyed himself in the process. 

 

 

"Sorry bro. I couldn't help myself. I'll help you clean."

Ice Bear nodded but couldn't find the energy he needed to stand back up. 

 

He wondered if him and Grizz would continue to do this long after Grizz's libido went down to a normal level.With Grizz getting more risky how long would Ice be able to keep this secret? Only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow @_@ this was a doozy to write but I had a lot of fun writing it. Even with the rating I find myself still not able to say cock. But that's just me. This was more raunchy than the other one in my opinion.   
> The idea of the threat of someone catching the pairing is extremely hot to me so I definitely had to write for Grizz and Ice.
> 
> I really hope you liked it don't forget to open a window to let out all the steam lol.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this check out Grizz's Secret  
> I wasn't sure if I just wanted Ice to give him a blowjob or for them to just DO IT so I just had both.
> 
> I read on this grizzly bear site that Grizzlies usually mate between the time of May and July and that it peaked mid-June and I figured "Hey. It's June now. Let's have an aggressive sexually frustrated Grizz." 
> 
> Want more Bear on Bear action (lol) just tell me


End file.
